Puckabrina Drabbles
by Gupriela
Summary: Just a bunch of Puckabrina drabbles. Sorry if they suck I made them last year. Rated T just cuz
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM

Earth

PPOV

The list of all the reasons I like Earth:

~It has chocolate

~It has chimps

~It has a certain blonde haired girl who I can't live without

~It has air

~It is the one planet that doesn't want to hang me (new start MUAHAHA)

~It has all the stuff I need to make pranks

~It has the old lady who without I would be stuck in the woods

~It has TV

~It has marshmallow and psycho who no matter how much I deny it I love

~It has stuff that I can us to kill moth with(WHAT! She annoys me!)

If you don't agree with these you have a messed up brain.

P.S. If you even LOOK at said blonde I will gut you like a fish.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON"T OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM

Air

SPOV

I loved the feeling of flying but also had a problem. I was scared of heights. I had ever since Puck knocked me off that water tower (book 7). So you can see my dilemma. The other problem was our school just got climbing ropes installed. That Friday they gave us all permission slips for our guardian to sign. No one in my family knew since I was to prideful to tell them. And plus my family can't keep secrets so if I told one of them then soon Puck would find out and use that as an advantage and we can't have that. So like the strong girl I was I let granny sign it and forced a smile onto my face, "I'm so excited" I said half-heartedly. Puck knowing me like he did knew something was up and being as nosey as he was he was going to try to find out. The whole weekend he demanded, yelled, threatened, and even begged to know what it was. Every time I just said nothing was wrong then Monday came…

"Granny I don't feel well!" I groaned

"Oh leibling you say that every morning you'll be ok." _Dang_ I cursed myself in my head. _Maybe I can skip P.E._ I thought instantly perking up. I dragged my butt out of bed and got dressed. Surprisingly there were no pranks in store today. I went to the bathroom and brushed my waist length golden locks. I loved my hair more than any of my other possessions. As I walked out of the bathroom I accidentally stepped on a little net set up outside the door. In no time I was hanging upside down outside the bathroom.

"!" I gasped. Puck came around the corner grinning evilly. He had scissors in his hand and came over to me stroking my hair with his hand. "Grimm these scissors can be used in two different ways. One to cut you down and second to give you a hair cut." Oh he wouldn't go there "You wouldn't." I growled "I won't if you tell me what is wrong" oh he is evil! Pure EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL! "Fine ok I'm scared of heights and so I was going to skip P.E. today so I didn't have to do the climbing ropes!" I cried wiggling away from the scissors.

"Why" he pressed stepping closer.

"what do you mean!" I screeched trying to knock the scissors out of his hand with my head.

"Why are you scared?" he asked seriously

"Well…uh I'm scared I'll fall and die." He looked at me curiously

"Did I have to do with this fear of yours?" he asked

"Well yah ever since you knocked me off the water tower." He grinned snipping me down from the ceiling "Glad I could cause so much fear for you." Even though he sounded smug his eyes were kind of hurt looking.


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM

Fire

PPOV

_I am soooooo bored_ I thought to myself lounging on the couch. I got up and stretched listening to my back crackle like popcorn. _When was Grimm going to wake up?_ I needed her anger as entertainment! Yah that was it not the fact that she made fire jealous she was so hot… yep totally entertainment.

SPOV

_YAWN_ I thought stretching awake. I got to my dresser were a little note was taped. It said: Me and granny have a case in Ireland to do with everafters and leprechauns and since you hate leprechauns we left you and Puck at home. Uncle Jake is still on his honey moon with Briar and Mr. Canis and Red are with us. Have fun! Oh p.s. Uncle Jake said don't be too bad while we are gone. _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_ I thought. Then the most genius idea ever came to my head. _HEEHEE I is eeeevvvviiiillll!_

PPOV

I headed to the kitchen to make breakfast (*gasp* I know, work, it's contaminated me). I had all the ingredients out for green French toast with pink syrup when the phone rang. "Hello?" I asked "Uh hi…" came the response "What do you want?" I asked bored with this conversation "Is Sabrina there?" asked the voice "Yah… who is this?" I asked suspiciously "Can I just talk to her?" asked the voice sounding very annoyed "Fine." I said. "Ugly! Phones for you!" I yelled "OK! Got it" she said. I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

SPOV

Well knowing Puck like I did I knew he would eavesdrop on my conversation so I said (Bold=cell phone, regular=home phone) "Hello?" **"Hey Brina!" **"Who is it?" **"It's me peter!" **"OH hey…" I said in a dreamy voice **"So you still free for lunch today?" **"Defiantly! I wouldn't miss it in a million years!" **"K… seeya soon." **"Yah…*giggle* seeya." _I is evil! MUAHAHA_ (A/N in case you didn't know she was speaking for both people so in other words peter isn't real) _Well I better get ready for my "Date"_

PPOV

I was positively seething. No one and I mean NO one should be taking my Brina on a date! What did she say his name was again? Peter…_Peter…__**PETER**_! Oh that wannabe! I HATE him! How does she like HIM? Oh this is…is…oh I don't even have a word bad enough for this! I-garrrrr! I-OMFG… Sabrina looked positively stunning. She was wearing an extremely short red cocktail dress that was low-cut. Under that she wore fishnets and knee high boots with little red bows on the top. I just got even madder. Why doesn't she dress like that for ME! I tried to tell her she was butt ugly but I just couldn't.

SPOV

"Do I look ok?" I asked pretending to be nerves. He ignored me.

"Why?" he asked suddenly.

"I have a date." I said.

"NO! Well… yah I kinda knew that but why do you never dress like that for me?" he asked with hints of jealousy in his voice.

"Why do you like my outfit?" I asked mockingly.

"Yah it makes you look damn hot! And plus I'm way better then peter." Wow that really got to him

"I never had a date I made that up." I said smiling

"I feel kinda like an idiot." He whispered

"You are an idiot!" I said matter-a-factually.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the sisters grimm**

Light

I groaned rolling over as light streamed through my shutters. I felt someone jab their finger into my cheek.

"Ugh… go away…" I muttered.

"Grimm… Grimm… GRIMM!" Someone bellowed into my ear. With a shriek I jumped up and swung a punch. The person fell to the floor and growled before jumping up and tackling me.

"Naughty naughty little stinker aren't we?" Growled Puck.

"Puck! Go away! It's the weekend!" I groaned struggling around under him.

"But if I let you go you would miss breakfast and it's your favorite…" I looked up at him regretting what he was going to say next.

"Glow in the dark waffles with hot pink bacon!" yelled Puck.

"NOOOOO!"

"YES! Now come on or all the big waffles will be gone!" Before I could refuse, Puck lifted me into the air and flew down stairs. Puck placed me down in a chair and I tried extra hard to ignore uncle Jake whistling Puck and Sabrina sitting in a tree… My boyfriend draped his arm across my shoulder and piled my plate with disgusting foods. I made a face and pushed my plate away.

"Leibling you know what the doctor said…" Granny chided. I shook my head really hard and glanced at Puck, but he was already frowning.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said Sabrina-"

"He said nothing! Yup nothing at all! Absolutely nothing!" I interrupted glaring at Granny.

"What did he say?" whined Puck.

"Nothing sweetheart!" I said kissing Puck forcefully. He kissed me back sighing happily. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him up stairs so we could get ready for what ever we needed to do today.

"So what exactly did the doctor say?" asked Puck.

"FINE! He said I was getting anorexic! Happy?"

"NO!"

"UGGGGGG!"

" Sabrina we are going down stairs and you are going to eat that entire plate of food!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm I just seriously love them.**

Metal

PPOV

The doorbell rang and Sabrina rushed down stairs to the door. Before she opened it she turned to me with a really threatening.

"I'm having a FRIEND over! If you DARE do anything to embarrass me you will regret it!" She snarled.

I smirked, "No promises, Grimm! Is this friend of yours hot?"

Sabrina growled before opening the door.

"SABRINA!"

I plugged my ears as a loud shriek came from outside.

"Wow Gracie, calm down!" Sabrina cried also plugging her ears.

A girl who looked a lot like Daphne but with short hair ran in.

"But 'Brina," Gracie said, "I haven't seen you in like FOREVER!"

Gracie was all rainbows and unicorns until she looked over and saw me perched on the couch. Her face turned pink and she ducked behind Sabrina (I mean Grimm!).

"'Brina, you have a boy in your house." Gracie whispered.

Sabrina rolled her eyes but smiled, "Yeah I know. Gracie this is Puck. Puck this is Gracie."

Gracie stepped out from behind Sabrina and I sized her up to make sure she wouldn't turn into and evil monster and kill my Sab- WAIT! MINE? Anyway, Gracie didn't look dangerous; she had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had on a shirt with a spider and My Chemical Romance written under it and Black skinny jeans on. She had an assortment of bracelets on. There were lots of rainbow ones but one caught my eye. A black leather bracelet with silver spikes on it. I glared at it and Gracie whimpered before diving behind Sabrina.

"Puck!" Sabrina snapped, "Stop threatening my friend!"

"I wasn't threatening her!" I snapped back sticking out my tongue and jumping back onto the couch.

"Come on Gracie lets go up to my room." Sabrina said with one last glare in my direction.

Gracie nodded and eagerly followed. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the milk and some exotic fruit that looked like it might rip my head off (Cool XD) and headed back to the couch. Just as I was relaxing I heard lots of banging and screaming coming from up stairs. I jumped up and my wings sprung out as I flew up stairs. I threw Sabrina's door open and saw Gracie and Sabrina sitting on the floor. Sabrina was holding the back of her head and Gracie was leaning forward looking apologetic.

"You!" I snarled, "I knew you were danger the second I saw you! You were trying to kill my Sabrina weren't you!"

Gracie's eyes widened. And she started laughing.

"Well that explains a lot!" She giggled.

"What are you talking about!" I snapped.

"You have a crush on 'brina don't cha!"

I blushed, "Don't change the subject! Were you or weren't you trying to kill Sabrina!"

"Of course not! I was showing her my new album and it scared her and she rolled off the bed and slammed her head on the table."

"This 'album' sounds life threatening. I demand to hear it!"

"Okay….." Gracie turned on her ipod and loud electic guitar filled the room. Then a male started to scream and yell about death and hell and killing people. Real happy stuff.

I grinned, "Maybe I was wrong about you, Gracie! I didn't know you were into heavy metal!"

Gracie was looking at me weird. She was staring at something behind me. I looked and saw my big pink wings fluttering.

"You…. You're an Everafter?" Gracie asked.

"How do you know what Everafters are!" I gasped

"'Cause I'm an Everafter!" Gracie said, grinning. A ripping noise and big rainbow colored wings sprung from Gracie's back. She tucked back her hair showing off slightly pointed ears.

"Well since you know about Everafters I may as well say it! The first Heavy Metal artists were basing their songs off of the sound of me causing mayhem!"

"WHAT? Really? Oh that is so cool! You are awesome"

I puffed up my chest, "I know!"

Sabrina groaned, "His ego just inflated to an unhealthy level."


	6. Chapter 6

Water

SPOV

This morning I woke up at 2:00 clock so that I would be awake before Puck could set up any pranks. I snuck downstairs and started making my self breakfast. I heard Puck's door creak open and smiled to myself. I heard my door creak open and then Puck whisper

"Where's Grimm?" I couldn't help giggle at my success. Unfortunately he heard me and came bounding downstairs. I tried to hide but he saw my foot. He swooped over to me and grabbed my waist.

"Grimm! There you are! You missed my prank and we can't have that can we?" he whispered on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Puck can't we just have a truce today? Please?"

Puck laughed and whispered "What would be the fun in that?" before I could answer he swooped us to his room. I clung to his shirt with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Can't get enough of me can you, Grimm?" Puck said triumphantly.

"No way!" I said unwrapping my legs

"Well, you ready for a swim?" Puck asked grinning evilly

"Oh you're evil!" I said looking down at the lagoon below.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Grimm!" he said his grin widening. I decided to play the black card, the one no boy could ever resist. I made tears come to my eyes and stuck my bottom lip out a little. I whimpered and made my eyes get huge. Puck's teasing face turned to worry

"Grimm?" he asked "What's the matter?"

I whimpered again and whispered, "It's not fair. I love you yet you hate me!" and then he dropped me. I realized how high we were and remembered my mom telling me when you fall from high up into water it was like falling onto concrete. I braced myself for death but then felt someone's arms around me.

I opened my eyes and saw Puck's face. "Did you mean that?" he demanded. I looked into his eyes and saw they were dark blue demanding the truth but also worried and sad. Wait…sad?

"Well…yeah. Why are you sad?" I asked.

"Because you are an idiot!" he cried. I opened my mouth to say a comeback but he wasn't done yet. "I don't hate you! I feel the exact opposite! I love you god damnit!" I felt tears of joy slide down my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and was going to put my head in the crook of his neck but he yet again had other plans he landed on his trampoline me still cuddled to his chest and grabbed my face in his hands. I looked up and he kissed me fiercely. I froze in shock then just went with the flow.


End file.
